


Because I’m Easy Come, Easy Go

by Anonymous6285



Series: Bohemian Rhapsody [9]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: And I’m bad at endings too, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Face Punching, Sadness, im bad at tagging I’ll stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285
Summary: Roger and Freddie are fighting, and Roger punches Freddie in the face. Brian goes to make sure that Freddie is okay.Requested by Renegade Hero





	Because I’m Easy Come, Easy Go

Freddie winced as he heard Roger stand up from his drums and start making his way to the lead singer. 

“Freddie,” he said calmly. Taking a deep breath, Freddie turned around to face him. “I told you I didn’t want you to sing that part.”

“I just think it sounds better if you--”

“I know how to sing, Fred.”

Brian, sitting a bit aways, set his guitar down and started walking over.

“Sorry. Just trying to help.”

“Do you think you’re just better than me? Is that it?” Freddie shook his head. “Really? Because it sure seems that way.”

“Roger, I didn’t mean to offend you. I only wanted to help.”

“I don’t want your help!” Roger snapped. “Why would I want your help? Your help is just you fixing my song. I think my song is fine.”

Freddie turned around and started leaving the room, but Roger ran after him.

“Freddie, I’m talking to you.”

“And I don’t want to talk anymore.” Roger didn’t think after that as his fist suddenly flew up to Freddie’s face. Freddie turned and ran out of the room, leaving Roger to cover his mouth with his hand.

“Oh, god. I didn’t mean to--”

“Roger, why would you do that?” The blond looked over to the bassist, who looked mad as hell. Brian was already out of the room, heading to Freddie.

When he found him, Freddie had locked himself in a stall in the bathroom, but he could hear quiet sobs.

“Fred, you okay?” The sobs stopped.

“I’m fine.”

“Freddie, are you sure?” Freddie opened the stall, and Brian could immediately see the tear marks running down his face. “Oh, Fred.”

“I didn’t mean to make him mad. I swear.”

“I know, Freddie. It’s okay.” He took the man into a hug, which seemed to calm them both down.

“I’m sorry I’m freaking out like this.” Freddie sniffled and pulled away, not wanting to get Brian’s shirt messy.

“It’s fine. Roger shouldn’t have hit you.”

“No. I shouldn’t have.” Freddie backed up a bit when he saw Roger and John step into the bathroom. “I’m really sorry. I never meant to hurt you, Freddie. I hope you believe me.” Freddie nodded. 

And then Roger came over to him and hugged him, too. 

“I didn’t mean it. None of it.”

“I forgive you.”

“I forgive you, too, Freddie.” They both smiled.


End file.
